


The Dirty Hobbit

by Meowbowwow



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Frottage, Knotting, M/M, bilbo is a /dirty/ hobbit but he is not a dirty hobbit, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowbowwow/pseuds/Meowbowwow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo refuses to take a bath during the entire trip and one particular dwarf wants to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In retrospect, Bilbo would agree that suppression bath lotions were probably more important than handkerchiefs but it wasn't until Shire was too far away to turn back when he realised he was sans both these things. At that time, he didn't think too much of it, not because it was unimportant but even the idea of being stuck around virile alphas (at least four) made his stomach drop in the most uncomfortable ways possible. But there was something else, something right at the back of this fear - a kind of excitement that he forever associated with heat but had to stifle this time around. _All for some stupid adventure with some stupid dwarves and their stupidly blue eyes_ , huffed Bilbo as his pony gave violent starts after violent starts, something that was called "walking in horse terms", as Gandalf had politely informed him.

"When do we stop?" Bilbo furtively asked Bofur and saw Thorin's ears prick at the distance. He was, however, grateful that the would be King kept his thoughts to himself and Bofur was kind enough to offer Bilbo something...that would come between him and the pony's back.

It was as if his pony sensed what he wanted because he felt himself getting closer to Thorin who made no show of acknowledging that someone had slowed down next to him and continued staring straight ahead. Occasionally, he would sniff the air and Bilbo's insides would still. What if Thorin did find out? Bilbo could scarcely contain the chill that ran up his spine.

"What if Thorin found out what?" came a voice too deep and gravelly for its own good, and Bilbo's eyes met a bemused blue pair.  
"That the journey is aggravating when your companions ignore you and don't speak with you!" For the first time, Bilbo's quick wit had ended up saving him instead of getting him into trouble (he had still not forgotten how this had all begun because he simply wished that meddlesome wizard a good morning).

Thorin guffawed out loud and Bilbo found himself preening.

There comes a point after an hour of riding when you can't feel your arse. However, after two hours, you start feeling too much of it. Bilbo was at the third hour - the point at which he had graduated to cursing Eru for giving him one at all. Although when Thorin announced that they would be setting camp and started walking away, Bilbo had to take back his curses because he couldn't stop noticing that Thorin really did have a cute arse. It has been several seconds of staring when Bilbo actually realised the ill effects of not having his suppression lotion on his person.

He was acting like a tween who would shack up with anything that walked (well, Bilbo *was * that tween once upon a time and it was a toe-curling memory). Hobbits were open about sex but some images that were conjuring up in his mind, every time Thorin as much as looked at him, were making his ears go red. Little did Bilbo know that in a couple of weeks, not bathing (lest the remnants of his last bath and the suppressing lotion be lost from his body forever) would ensure that there was so much grime on him that people wouldn't notice if he turned as green as a carnation under all that dirt.

Sadly, this was just the start.

 

***

 

"The halfling did not enjoy the cool stream," Dwalin plonked himself down next to Thorin, making more of a statement than asking a question. "Perhaps, halflings look down on baths. Maybe they do not like being clean," he continued.

"Yes, perhaps," Thorin was non-committal, as ever, and Dwalin had to press on further.

"He is nice to look at, isn't he?" Dwalin knew where this was going, he had been a part of too many _such_  conversations with Dis and cornering Thorin was quite possibly his favourite pastime. In a second, Thorin would finish taking a lot drag from his pipe and bristle, and Dwalin would *teehee* at His Majesty for the trip to come.

"He is, yes." Dwalin was surprised at this calm reaction. Thorin gave him half a grin and continued.  
"Ori is pretty as well, wouldn't you say Dwalin?" Dwalin spluttered. This was a different Thorin Oakenshield.  
"You know I can only dish it out!"  
"He has a cute nose and soulful eyes, you agree?!"  
"Thorin, shut up!"  
"And that pretty mouth, I'm sure you have thought about it."

He was actually laughing as Dwalin punched him on his arm, quickly got up and left, a revolted look on his face.

He had made a decent point though, in all his attempts to set Thorin up for merciless needling throughout the journey. He glanced at Bilbo and saw him sniff at his clothes. The halfling's house had been quite clean and neat. He didn't seem to be the kind of person who would be averse to a bath. In fact, his hedonistic airs made Thorin sure that Bilbo would love baths. And he would absolutely love those long ones, with scented candles and rose petals probably, and Thorin's arms around him-

 _Okay, there_ , Thorin had to stop himself. That was odd, he had never been attracted to alphas and borderline betas before, and Bilbo was one of those things. Dis' voice floated in his head, "Stop putting yourself into a box, Thorin!". Yes, perhaps, but no. The journey was perilous enough without the complication of an entanglement.

In all his sordid thoughts, he had barely noticed Gandalf who was eyeing him quite carefully, as if he knew what was going on in his mind. When their eyes met, he took leave from Ori and walked up to Thorin, sitting right next to him.

"Does something bother you, Thorin?" Damn that wizard and his twinkling eyes!!  
"No, I am just worried about your choice of burglar." _Be nonchalant and try not to be...chalant_ , Thorin told himself.  
"Yes, I notice that, a tad too worried, perhaps?" Gandalf would never admit that he got his jollies out of other people's misery but that didn't mean it was untrue.  
"He doesn't bathe. Is that a cultural thing?" Thorin was glad that he finally had something apart from naked bodies glistening in the water to think about.  
"Hmm, I didn't notice... perhaps, you should ask him about it," was all he said before leaving Thorin alone with his ideas.

As Bilbo took another sniff at himself, something completely different was brewing in Thorin's head. Unbeknownst to him, Fili and Kili were doing something quite similar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are falling in love, this fic has no pain.

  
Bilbo set his bedroll as far away from the huddled mass of dwarves as he could.

"Still haven't warmed up to them then, Bilbo," came Gandalf's meddling voice and Bilbo scoffed.  
"We are not speaking to each other," Bilbo muttered and realized that he had put conspicuous distance between himself and the dwarves.  
"That looks odd, like you are afraid they will attack you in your sleep," Gandalf soldiered on, immune to insults.  
"I don't wish to hurt them or worse...raise suspicion," Bilbo whispered to himself and decided to close a couple of inches. There! Bilbo had left a couple feet's distance between himself and Bombur and all the dwarves had already settled in their bedrolls. Except Gandalf who never slept with the company. Perhaps, he slept on trees, upside down.

"Ah, Thorin!" Bilbo had the covers right up to his chin and looked, well Thorin would admit it, he looked quite adorable. "Aren't you going to sleep?" Bilbo nervously looked at the empty space next to him, wriggling further under the covers and hoping Thorin wouldn't notice that he was intentionally avoiding personal contact.

"Uhm, of course, yes. Sure, I will," Thorin beamed at him and walked on. Bilbo sighed. He had never been this awkward around social company before. Well, there was the fact that Thorin was remarkably more attractive than anyone Bilbo had ever met, he was considerate and kind, especially after one got to know him, and he was fiercely loyal to his people. Bilbo still hadn't forgiven him for being rude with him at the start of their journey but now, when he thought of Thorin, he saw... he saw Thorin dragging his bedroll. THORIN WAS DRAGGING HIS BEDROLL FROM THE EDGE OF THEIR CAMP TOWARDS BILBO, THIS WAS NOT A DRILL, and Bilbo noticed (with slightly less screaming in his head) that he was still smiling.

Thorin lay down his bedroll between Bilbo and Bombur and stretched out. Now, if Bilbo moved again, he would definitely offend Thorin. If he didn't, though, he would not be able to sleep.

"This is a nice spot. Soft. Good eye, halfling!" Thorin said, quietly.  
"Yes, quite good. Extremely soft. Nice eyes. Pretty mouth too" came a gruff voice from somewhere around the middle of the camp amidst Fili and Kili's sniggers and Thorin had heard it too many times to mistake it for someone else's.  
"Dwalin, would you like me to finish that... verse for you. The one from before. You know, the one about-"  
"I know! Yes, thank you, my King."

"Goodnight, halfling," Thorin could only hope that Bilbo hadn't been offended by his stupid best friend's idiotic japery.  
"G'nyt, Thorin," Bilbo whispered but his breathing had already evened out and his eyes were heavy lidded.

 

***

 

No matter how hard Bilbo had tried to stay awake, he had failed. And waking up with a gasp three times in the first hour itself hadn't done any favours for him.

When Bilbo woke up the next morning, it was blissfully light outside and... he was snuggled into Thorin's chest. Strong arms drew him closer, one looped around his waist and a hand in his hair, more caring that possessive, like Thorin had fallen asleep petting him, and he could hear his heart beating. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!_  Bilbo could not believe his luck.

As carefully as he could, he removed the arm away from his waist and was just beginning to peel himself away when Thorin spoke, "Had a good night, then?".

Bilbo froze, unable of think of something witty so early in the morning and especially when Thorin didn't look offended in the least. He looked well slept and, dare Bilbo think it, happy?

"I- I'm sorry," he started but Thorin shushed him. "It's okay, no harm done. Actually, I haven't slept like this in ages." Bilbo blushed and nodded, taking his leave as quickly as he could.

 

***

 

"Mister Baggins, aren't there any streams and cool rivers in the Shire? To fish, that is..." Bilbo looked up from his inspection of all the clothes he had brought in his travel sack. They were all smelly now, after only a couple of weeks of no baths. He would have to wash them sooner or later and for that, he needed to get closer to a stream. The thing was, he knew Fili and Kili were planning something. It was for this suspicion that Bilbo washed his face using a wash cloth every morning and that too because it was the only way to be awake. There was dirt under his fingernails and his hair was matted.

"Well, of course there is! Hobbits love to fish. It is a nice activity undertaken with family. I remember being a child, me and my friend Erica noodling as our parents knitted or read a book with their feet in the blissful water. Ah, Kili, it is quite a fun way to spend a beautiful day outside," Bilbo's eyes were glassy as he remembered the cool water lapping against his toes, some fresh buns and fruits with cream in a basket lying next to him.

"Oooh, Master Baggins, canoodling, ha!" Fili and Kili shrieked out a laugh and Thorin had to pretend that there was something stuck in his throat as Bilbo rounded on him with narrowed eyes, spluttering with indignation.  
"Not canoodling! N-O-O-D-L-I-N-G!" He corrected him, annoyed but too amused by the realisation that Thorin and his nephews had the same "mischief managed" eyes. "It's when we would catch fish with our bare hands."

"Perhaps, you could teach us how to fish! You see dwarves rarely get to get out of the smithy to engage in anything else and there are no streams in the mountains that sustain fish," Kili employed one of his best puppy dog looks that had given his uncle Thorin quite some grief during his childhood. Bilbo looked around, the others looked hopeful.

"Well, I would love to but I am quite afraid of water. And these strong currents... no, why don't you prepare a fishing rod and I'll instruct you," he muttered, feeling a bit put out at their fallen faces.  
"From that rock way over there, I'm sure," Fili muttered at his brother but quietly enough for Bilbo to miss it.

While Thorin spent the majority of the day honing his weapon and stealing glances towards Bilbo, his nephews were determined to find some way of getting the hobbit into the water. They kept making mistakes and asked Bilbo to come closer to check. After much cajoling, Bilbo finally crept closer but he had only gone over the correct baiting technique when Fili, running with his arms wild, screamed at him from behind, heading straight for Bilbo . Bilbo, who was right at the edge of the rocks, simply stepped aside, as if he had anticipated something like this, and Fili splashed into the water, only to be followed by Kili, both screaming like they were being gutted by orcs.

One by one, all the other dwarves followed the princes and made massive splashes in the water, throwing their clothes effortlessly and without shame, buck naked in the water, to Bilbo's discomfort.

"If you wish to take a bath in private, halfling, I could ask the others to leave you alone for a while," Bilbo hadn't noticed when Thorin had sidled next to him. He could feel soft, pipe breath around his neck. Argh, Thorin smelled good, thought Bilbo. Something base and sweaty, with a hint of mineral oil and...cardamom.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, though." They were extremely close, the urge to bare his throat was overwhelming but Bilbo bit back the reflex and felt Thorin smile above him. If Bilbo moved, he would bump into Thorin's chest. He could feel the unspoken competition between them. Thorin's eyes were soft around the edges and things were getting blurry and too quiet when Kili screeched at his brother who was trying to climb over his shoulders in the water.

By the time Thorin looked at the space between himself and the edge of the cliff, Bilbo had quietly escaped to help Nori and Dori set up their tents. He could feel Thorin's eyes burning at the back of his neck and tried to stop himself from smiling. This was actually getting quite dangerous now, he realised.

 

***

 

Bilbo took an entire day off from any interaction with Thorin because he was afraid that one of them was going to grab the other and while he was extremely amenable to that, except for the fact that then, Thorin would definitely know. Plus, Bilbo felt too filthy to interact with anyone apart from Bofur at the point.

During dinner, Dwalin handed Bilbo a bowl for the King, and Bilbo hesitated only a second before deciding to reward (and test) himself after a day of hot-dwarf abstinence. Thorin was sitting with his nose deep into a parchment and he barely noticed Bilbo, only extending his hand towards the scent of good food. As the bowl exchanged hands, their fingers brushed against each other, and Thorin almost dropped the stew on his very important piece of parchment.

"A fish bit you once!" He spluttered. Bilbo blinked at him owlishly for a couple of seconds before breaking into a massive grin.  
"You'll have to do better than that." He said.  
"Argh, why won't you get into the water!?" Bilbo laughed and left Thorin seething.

 

***

 

"Master Baggins, would you help Thorin with the tomato sauce?" After a week of dried berries, they had finally chanced upon some delicious tomatoes and Bombur was adamant to make up for the last couple of weeks. It was almost as if he was preparing a feast. Bilbo was in charge of the catfish, sulking because he had wanted to debone it but Bofur had insisted that the fish tastes better on the bone.

"Of course, I will," he turned the fish over to see perfect crispy skin and moved towards Thorin.

"I wasn't aware that Kings were required to aid in cooking," Bilbo tried to keep the teasing out of his voice but failed.  
"Well, since food is where hobbits are most commonly found, I thought I'd take this opportunity to find out more about your... aversion to water," he replied, without missing a beat.

Thorin had taken to following Bilbo and sitting in on his conversations with the others. There would always be some sly grins exchanged between the two on the oddest of statements which, in modern terms, translated to low-key flirting and made some of the dwarves red in the face.

"Is it something traumatic?" Thorin said suddenly, blanching at the idea that he had taken too light an approach to something Bilbo was seriously scared of.  
"No, not exactly. Quite fun, actually. When done right, that is," Bilbo replied, tilting his head to one side and putting his hand in the bowl of tomatoes.  
"Please tell me you washed your hands, at least, before doing this with me," Thorin muttered and, at that exact moment, their fingers touched and this time, neither of them backed out. They continued squeezing the tomatoes and waiting for the other to give up.  
"Yes, I certainly did."  
"Wicked hobbit," Thorin almost sounded breathless. "Someone stole your clothes when you were taking a nice bath."  
"So... I stopped taking baths altogether?" Before they could say anything else, Bombur's voice broke into their silly moment.

"Great, that is done. Bilbo, back to the fish! The fire is gone, it will go soggy!" Bombur looked like Thorin had stabbed him in the back as Bilbo apologetically hurried back to his fish.

 

***

 

"Bilbo, you know, we could hold your hand as you got in the water. You wouldn't drown and could take a nice, long bath." Balin suggested and most of the dwarves nodded. Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Bofur simply looked confused because Bilbo didn't smell that bad, not to them at least. Gandalf said nothing but point blank refused to sit next to Bilbo because in his opinion, Bilbo smelled like cow dung and burnt clothes - dipped in urine - allowed to dry in the sun - and then regurgitated by trolls.

"I do not smell that bad!" Bilbo replied indignantly. However, throughout the day, people offered him their "service" in exchange for him taking a bath.

"I will look after your clothes, Mister Baggins, so that Kili and Fili do not steal them," chimed Dori when Bilbo sat close to him during lunch.

"I shall keep my back towards you and ensure that no dwarf ventures into the area to breach your privacy," offered Kili when Bilbo's pony passed the Prince's.

"I could whittle him a boat that would take him as far away from me as possible," suggested Gandalf to no one in particular.

"I wish my nostrils were my ears," said Oin, sharing a meaningful look with the wizard.

 

***

 

Eventually, it wasn't a problem for Bilbo to get some alone time. He could sleep as far away from the camp as he could and no one would disturb him. After the awkwardness of the first night, he had made sure there was no chance of Thorin sleeping next to him by sleeping between Bombur and Bofur. Eventually, perhaps, the King had got the message. That was after a couple of bathless days. Now, things were slightly different.

This night, Bilbo felt a bit alone but more than that, he was coming to the realization that this could not continue for the whole trip. He would have to take a bath and then, they would all know, and things would be uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Tomorrow," Gandalf's voice floated into his thoughts and he looked up.  
"What's tomorrow?"  
"We see the elves." He smiled at Bilbo's grateful sigh. Well, the elves would have jars of suppressants, they invented them after all. And he couldn't wait to see Rivendell. Suddenly, Bilbo felt his spirits lift up, even if slightly.

"Not a word to Thorin, here he comes," saying which Gandalf inched away.

Thorin made his spot in the ample space beside Bilbo and laid down on his back, looking at the clear sky of the night.

"I stink!" Bilbo complained quietly.  
"So I have been told," Thorin whispered back.  
"Are you here out of charity?" Bilbo turned on his side, his head inches away from Thorin's shoulder.

A big hand covered his own and carried it to his lips, "Well, the elves would hopefully sort out whatever troubles you have tomorrow," he gave a short laugh at Bilbo's I-have-been-caught expression.

"Of course, I know what the wizard has been planning from the start," was all he said.

Bilbo simply rubbed his face on his fur coat in response. What else did Thorin know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter? Please let me know in the comments and there is only one chapter to go! That one would be slightly longer because of all the smut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought, why not put the smut in the next chapter :P

There comes a time in the life of certain hobbits when they walk into a room, let out a sound that is more a shriek than a sigh, inspect the contents like they have just discovered their fingers, career towards the dressing table in delight, look at themselves in an extensively gilded and ornate mirror, and whisper slowly and solemnly "what the fuck".

In his first moment of privacy in Rivendell, Bilbo was one of those few hobbits.

He stared at himself, barely able to recognise who he was since he had pursued all forms of stagnant water bodies in the most furious of vendettas ever known to hobbits during his journey so far. His hair had turned from golden brown to the colour of bile, and there were odd patchy marks around his neck which could be some kind of dirt that might never come off. His coat looked eerily crisp from lack of cleaning, and as his eyes travelled down to his fingertips, for a second, Bilbo Baggins forgot about his miserable state and remembered the way Thorin's lips had gently brushed against them in the dead of the night.

First thing first, he examined the overlarge tub in his room in lieu of entertaining thoughts that were dirtier than him; it would have done well if Bilbo hadn't been sure that within a few minutes, he would be stewing in what could only be described as utter filth sticking on various parts of his body. He needed something moving, something fresh and fast, and also, for some strange reason, something that made whooshing sounds. Of course, Bilbo had witnessed the Falls of Imladris when they had entered the beautiful elven kingdom and, despite the conspiratorial whispers that had spread through their little huddle at the sight of the gates, he would never forget the shudder that ran through him at the sight.

"No, this simply wouldn't do," he said to the miserable hobbit in the mirror. At that moment, there was a knock on his door followed by a familiar wheezing sound.

"Gandalf, is that you? Come in," said Bilbo.  
"Not just me," replied Gandalf but he had already opened the door to reveal Master Elrond, and at that, Bilbo had the good shame to look embarrassed at his appearance.

"Oh," was all he could manage, however.

"Bilbo Baggins, it is a delight to finally meet you."  
"The privilege is mine." It should be mentioned that Bilbo had admired the Lord of Imladris like hobbitlings raved over one of the biggest stars of their times, Cumberbatch Brandybuck.

"Bilbo, Lord Elrond wishes to have a private word with you," said Gandalf and took his leave.

Bilbo considered proper attire to be the mark of a gentlehobbit and immediately launched into an apologetic rant on how sorry he was on not being dressed properly to greet Lord Elrond. But Elrond waved away his apologies in the most gracious of manners.

"The moment I looked at you, I had a doubt that... well, I understood your troubles, for once, I suffered from them myself," the confession left Bilbo reeling and he felt a fresh wave of pride towards Lord Elrond.

"I have something for you," he extended a large vial of a translucent lotion every omega was all too familiar with, "and I hope this will last you your entire journey."

Bilbo didn't have the words to express how grateful he was. For hobbits, their suppression lotion was like a safety blanket, they never travelled anywhere without it (unless wizards and dwarves came knocking at their doors, destroyed their pantry, and basically left them a shambolic mess).

"Thank you so much, Lord Elrond," said Bilbo.  
"Ah, it wasn't any trouble, Master Baggins. Also, you may find the fountain at the north west end secluded and peaceful enough for a long bath," saying which, Elrond was gone.

 

***

 

This was quite simply the stupidest thing Thorin had ever done in his life, and that includes the one time he challenged Dis at a duel. He could see Bilbo quite clearly as his tiny figure was conspicuous among a veritable sea of sinewy and spindle-legged forms people liked to call "elves". Thorin had been meaning to speak with Bilbo when he'd seen Gandalf-the-meddlesome and Elrond-the-meddlemuch approach the room. Like any dwarf worth his salt, he had overdramatised the situation. It had started with him crouching behind a pillar and was currently ongoing with him following Bilbo from a distance.

If that day was chosen as the one day when conclusive opinions about dwarves would be formed, it wasn't a good one, because behind Thorin, hidden from view, was a massive group of dwarves covertly following their King and his love interest.

"Dwalin, you should crouch down or they'll see your bald patch from the distance," muttered Balin who was tired of being pushed around in the closely packed group.  
"I just think this could backfire," muttered Dori, nervously playing with the braids that framed his face.  
"Will you all pipe down!! This is a secret operation and if Thorin finds out..." Dwalin would have roared at all of them if he could.

The dwarves went quiet, none of them wanting to miss the spectacle. After all, they had bets on it.

"Who found out about this- OUCH?" squeaked Dori, as the entire queue stopped and dwarves collided into each other. A few elves tutted as they resolutely tried to ignore the scene.

Thorin had stopped (and so had Dwalin) and was hiding behind a pillar again as he saw Bilbo exchange greetings with some elf. Bilbo nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet and looking too cheery for someone who was in Rivendell, in Thorin's opinion. The elf handed him something wrapped that Bilbo took under the towel on his arm, and with a courteous bow, he continued onwards.

"So, whose idea was it?" repeated Dori, now that they had all disentangled from each other.  
"Well, Nori heard those two similar looking elves talking to each other that Bilbo Baggins was headed to the north west fountain," said Fili.  
"Aye, and no one was to disturb the hobbit, they said," finished Kili.

"Well, I do hope Master Baggins takes that bath... for all our sakes," came Gandalf's voice from the back, startling them all, just as they saw the glorious fountains.

 

  
***

 

"Bilbo!" Thorin called just as Bilbo laid down the towel and took out a bar of honey coloured soap from under it. There was a vial shaped bump under the towel that he didn't disturb. He barely gave any indication of noticing that his name had been called and took off his waistcoat.

"Bilbo, listen," Thorin repeated, slightly annoyed at being ignored.  
"Ah, so you're finally going to tell me why you've been following me from my quarters to here," Bilbo replied, without missing a beat and hooking his thumbs under his suspenders.

"What?" At that, Bilbo stopped undressing and raised his brow at Thorin.  
"I saw you hiding behind the pillar," he said simply. Bilbo laughed and shook his head at Thorin's annoyance.

"Well," said Thorin, recovering slightly, "I wished to speak with you."  
"Okay, go on. I just need to take a bath that has been long overdue," muttered Bilbo, already itching to get into the water.

Thorin turned around as the suspenders slipped off Bilbo's shoulders, leaving him bare except his undershirt that he had been using as a shirt all these days.  
"No, I shall come back later," Thorin suddenly felt pretty hot around the neck.

"Oh come on, Thorin, I have seen you- all of you - in all states of nudity all through our journey," Bilbo sounded like his hands were on his hips and he was trying hard not to laugh but Thorin wouldn't have known that for sure because, apart from turning his back, he had also closed his eyes quite tightly and was considering putting his fingers in his ears and whistling.

He heard a soft splash into the water, a bit of waddling followed Bilbo's excited sounds as he stood directly under the fountain and let it wash over him.

"At least give me that bar of soap," came Bilbo's voice. Thorin took a deep breath, composed himself, and turned around, picking the bar off the edge and resolutely not looking in Bilbo's direction.

"Oh will you just come inside! The water is quite lovely, actually," muttered Bilbo.  
"I am sure it is but I'm fine here," said Thorin, inspecting the smoothness of the rocks under his boots and deciding that they were terribly mundane.  
"Thorin...come on, take a deep breath, undress, and get into the water" and that was when the smell hit him.

It was sweet, all too familiar for an alpha, and it had a distinct Bilbo'ness to it - it was the smell of home and warm hearths, of cozy blankets and books. And for some reason, acorns.

Thorin's face jerked up and his eyes met Bilbo's. They looked shy and a tiny bit hopeful.

"You... you," he didn't know what to say, honestly Thorin Oakenshield had never been that speechless in his life.  
"Yes..." Bilbo looked almost scared, apologetic.  
"So, you are..."  
"Yes."  
"So..."  
"Of for Eru's sake, yes Thorin, I am an omega!"

"Why- why didn't you tell me?" Thorin finally found the words and looked at Bilbo, doing the I-expect-answers face.  
"I didn't..." Bilbo didn't need to finish that sentence. Thorin understood. An omega, in the middle of a pack of virile alphas and betas would feel unsafe, scared even. Given everything, Bilbo had been tremendously level headed. A part of Thorin felt angry at the thought of Bilbo not trusting his company, him, but he'd seen too much of life, had been aware of too many instances when omegas had been ripped apart when they went into mistimed heats, to entertain that anger for long.

"Okay...okay," Thorin has apparently lost his power of speech again as he took a deep breath and that scent, the sweet scent that was purely Bilbo, hit him full in the face again.

"It takes some getting used to, I'll say," Bilbo was still standing under the fountain, shivering ever so slightly. Thorin gently kicked off his boots and went through the process of taking his clothes off one by one, and the routine seemed to calm him bit by bit. He dove into the water and swam towards Bilbo, bar of soap clutched in his hand.

"Here," he stood at a distance from Bilbo, afraid of touching him and merely extending his hand.  
"You could help, you know... I could use some help," Bilbo was smiling and Thorin was transfixed.  
"Okay... okay," he replied again, not knowing what to do.

Bilbo pulled him closer by his wrist and turned around. If he said something, the sound of water drowned it out. Thorin lathered the soap and gently, _ever so gently_  touched Bilbo's hair. Gaining some confidence at the way Bilbo tilted his head, his carded his fingers through wet, matted locks and started working up a lather. This, more than anything he had done with past lovers, seemed more intimate, almost spiritual. He moved down to Bilbo's neck, then to his back, to the bottom of his spine his hands went and downward, sure and steady, as Bilbo turned around.

"Thank you," was all he said. Thorin looked down, Bilbo's front was relatively cleaner but there was some dirt stuck around his navel. With a nod from Bilbo, he got down on his knees and ran the bar of soap along his soft stomach. He realised that he had been holding his breath all this time, and finally, Thorin breathed again, but this time, the effect of the scent was calming. He noticed the softness of Bilbo's skin, felt the stomach tighten as he reached lower and bypassing the slowly filling length, started washing surprisingly strong thighs. As Bilbo's hands came down to rest on his shoulders to seek purchase, he lifted one furry foot, and fingers dug into his skin. He scrubbed it clean and reached for the other one, filing away the sensitive reaction for future.

When Thorin got up, Bilbo was sporting quite a pretty flush that ran up to his face and down his neck. Looking him straight in the eye, he ran the soap along his neck and chest, fingers brushing hardened nubs. Bilbo leaned over him, hiding his face in his chest, breathing ragged.

"Too much?" Thorin asked.  
"Yes..." he replied.

"Alright, step into the water now, you're clean enough." As Bilbo quietly washed his privates, he tried hard not to gape openly as Thorin cleaned himself in a deft manner. There were a variety of scars on his body whose story Bilbo was itching to know. Thorin washed his hair with care, unbraiding wet braids that were tangled, and pulling stray pieces away from his face. He gave a half smile at the look on Bilbo's face as he stepped into the falling waters.

"You were right, the water is quite good."

They stood there for a few minutes and stepped off together. Standing in the water, Bilbo felt cleaner than he ever had before.  
"I feel naked," he said. Thorin knew what he meant.  
"Your secret is safe with me. The vial is the lotion, yes? You may use it," it pained Thorin to say this "I won't tell the others."

Bilbo thought for a while and tried to remember those days when he had slept alone under the stars only to be joined by Thorin moments later. He remembered the feeling of protection and safety that radiated from Thorin. He remembered how it hadn't taken him a second to decide that he would tell Thorin - it had seemed like the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Maybe I don't want to," Bilbo looked up and there was heat in Thorin's eyes.

An omega not hiding himself away, claiming his identity openly was a huge thing. It was a gesture of trust, of knowing that he felt safe enough in a group, felt safe enough with someone.

"Then don't," saying which Thorin bent down, slowly so as to give Bilbo time to back away if he wanted to, but Bilbo reached forward, brushing his lips against Thorin's. It was a simple act done so reverentially that something tightened in Thorin's chest.  
  
"I would very much like it if..." Thorin faltered but Bilbo nodded, smiling at him.  
"Bilbo Baggins, would you allow me to court you."  
"Yes!" And this time, the kiss wasn't chaste. They surged towards each other like not doing so was an impossibility. And when Bilbo's mouth parted ever so slightly to let Thorin in, they moaned in tandem. It was electrifying, the way Bilbo felt in Thorin's arms. There was a vulnerability to Thorin that Bilbo saw when he took Bilbo's face in his hands and deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the seam of his mouth, and kissing the corners. He kissed every inch of his face and tightened his fingers in wet curls, before turning Bilbo around and kissing the side of his neck in a primal gesture. Bilbo moaned like a wild thing and sought Thorin's mouth, pushing him against the side of the lake, and claiming him completely with the way his tongue worked with Thorin's, relentless.

Eventually, they had to come up for breath and Thorin rested his forehead against Bilbo's, breathless and panting.

Eyes closed, he said, "That was well worth the wait."  
"Hmm, yes it was."

When they came out to dry themselves, Thorin simply flopped down on his back. He looked happier than Bilbo had ever seen him and it made him even happier, to know that it was him, he was the reason behind that smile.

Thorin turned towards him languidly, not having the shame to cover himself and sporting an impressive erection that... AS A RESPECTABLE HOBBIT BILBO WOULDN'T DREAM OF LOOKING AT, but of course he did and Thorin smirked.

"My heat," Bilbo started, completely dry now and beginning to put his clothes on.  
"Don't feel like you have to include me just because we are... _together_ now." The word felt right on Thorin's mouth, he decided to keep it.   
"I would very much like to spend it with you." Thorin beamed a smile so big that it made Bilbo laugh out loud.

 

  
***

 

  
"I think I'm going to cry," whispered Ori, already crying since Thorin and Bilbo had started kissing. The dwarves exchanged their coins, walking back as the kiss got heated, but they were so happy at finally seeing a smile break on Thorin's face that even those who lost didn't grumble too much.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the heat, everyone

The week following their naked rendezvous at the pool wasn't easy for Thorin or Bilbo. It was largely because they had both been spending increasing amount of time in each other's rooms. Another reason was the fact that on their way back to the halls, Bilbo had quietly asked if Thorin wanted the company to know and he had merely received a shrug in response.

"So... we keep it quiet then?" Bilbo had enquired and Thorin's face had done something that had lasted a mere moment, and he had shrugged again. He should have pressed him there but didn't because Bilbo was too busy being giddy with happiness, for the way his hand seemed perfect in Thorin's large one seemed too good to be true. And when Thorin cupped his face ever so delicately, Bilbo felt a flutter in his heart at their parting kiss just as they avoided the company and went into their individual rooms.

A week had passed with early morning kisses and hurrying back to their rooms, heated glances across dinner tables, accidental brushes while standing too close to each other as they explored the Elven halls and sidestepped stubborn wizards who looked like they were amused by something (ahem!).

Thorin was dreaming quite a nice dream involving the Arkenstone, the halls of Erebor, and Bilbo wearing beautiful robes and sitting next to him, hands clasped on his lap, when he was awoken by quite a violent knock.

Groggy and slightly annoyed at having been woken up from such stimulating dreams, he merely grumbled a response from under the covers, hoping that whoever it was would leave him in peace. The night outside looked foggy but ever so bright even with the thick curtains in his room, as was the norm with these stupid elves.

The door creaked and there stood Bilbo, slightly shivering and looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Wha- Bilbo..." Thorin was up like a shot but Bilbo merely darted a glance around, gesturing wildly at him to stay silent, and closed the door quietly behind him.

"What is it, ghivashel," that term of endearment always brought a smile to Bilbo's face, and now was no different.

He climbed on top of the bed, giving Thoring a quick peck on the lips before pushing him back on his pillow, and started rearranging his limbs. Thorin waited for a moment (or two) because there was a wild look in Bilbo's eyes that didn't seem at place there, and to be honest, he was slightly amused. Bilbo, however, continued, until he had Thorin where (or rather, how) he wanted him to be and then, with a tired groan, he flopped right on top of him, head resting on his chest, and burrowed further under his chin.

"Pull the covers up, will you? It's cold," was all he said, grumpy that he was.  
"So you woke me up in the middle of the night to manhandle me and make me your duvet?" Thorin said but Bilbo could hear the smile in his voice, a kind of proud lilt that made him look up from his burrowed comfort and kiss Thorin on his chin.  
"You're mine to manhandle as I see fit," he replied simply, and Thorin positively glowed at that.

If Bilbo were more awake, he'd have thought about that harmless glow but right at that moment, Thorin's arms came around him and he hummed deeply, large hand cradling Bilbo's head protectively and his thumb caressed a cheekbone.

"Nightmare," came a response to his unasked question.  
"Is that usual?" Bilbo was touched by the way the hand slightly tightened around his nape and he kissed Thorin's throat.  
"It's usual for me to not get a wink when heat's just around the corner. Nightmares involving wargs are just a new thing."

A kiss was placed on his head and Bilbo slept more soundly than he had in a long time.

 

***

 

When Thorin woke up next morning, his arms were sans hobbits or rather, a particular one he was helplessly falling for. Waking up alone wasn't new for him. What was new, however, was the sound of water sloshing and a grumpy looking hobbit padding towards him, sleep still in his eyes.

Thorin still looked surprised as Bilbo flopped down on the bed, beads of sweat dotting his forehead. He looked pale and sickly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bilbo asked, sinking into the pillow with a groan.  
"I thought you'd left for your room at the break of dawn."  
"Why would I do that?"   
"No reason."

Bilbo truly, honestly didn't understand. Thorin assumed forced nonchalance when he was hiding something, and the way he seemed awkward with his limbs, trying to fit them around Bilbo in the wake of day made the the silver finally drop in Bilbo's head.

"Did your past... _lovers..._  not sleep over?" Bilbo asked, turning towards Thorin and wrapping his legs around him to emphasise the point that he was in no mood to leave, but Thorin froze. He looked at Bilbo blinking sleepily at him and wrapped him in his arms.

"Well... I didn't have any lovers before you. But yes, the omegas I slept with would rather that I left before daylight." Bilbo quietly rubbed his cold nose under Thorin's chin, urging him on.

"If they were in my quarters, they would leave in the morning. It is usually like that..." he trailed off, warming Bilbo's chilled hands with his breath.

"Well, I love to cuddle and you are always warm, but if you want me to leave, I would," Bilbo didn't move an inch and the way Thorin's arms tightened around him, it was clear Thorin didn't want him to.

"No, this is nice actually," said Thorin.

"Why did they leave, your _non-lovers_? Did you not like them?"  
"I did but, perhaps, they didn't like me..."  
Ignoring the self deprecating tone with a roll of his eyes, Bilbo soldiered on.

  
"Surely there must have been someone who-"  
"Who would want to be seen with a King without his mountain..."

"Oh, Thorin," Bilbo could read between the lines but more than anything, it was the hollow admission, the hopeless acceptance of it that made him angry. He felt rage at all those invisible entities who had discarded Thorin like... oh, _he felt angry_. Thorin, however, was still talking.

"I've never admitted this to anyone before... I felt ashamed when they wouldn't recognise me in front of others at the beginning. Then, I became used to it. It didn't matter, they didn't matter. You understand that, right. None of them were like you," Bilbo hushed him as the note of plea that had entered Thorin's voice was enraging him further towards all those people who had used Thorin like that.

Now Bilbo understood the shrugs, the quiet joy at being called his own. It made him ache. Getting up, he straddled Thorin's waist and leaned down to kiss him deeply, hands in wild hair and tongue exploring without abandon.

"You are mine and I will tell anyone who will hear it," he muttered as he took Thorin's lower lip between his own and gently pressed his tongue forward, making him sigh.

"Yes! Yours, always," Thorin whispered back, opening his mouth to let Bilbo in. He was still soft and pliable from sleep and Bilbo kissed him deeply till he was panting from the lust shooting down his spine. Suddenly, they were both feeling quite warm indeed.

"You are proud and loyal, and you are just," Bilbo whispered as he brushed Thorin's braids away from his face, and kissed his cheekbones. Thorin looked lost, like he had never been called those things before and he couldn't believe them but Bilbo was having none of it.

"And you're beautiful," Bilbo murmured in his ear and ground his hips down. Thorin buckled wildly under him, his fingers digging into Bilbo's flesh and reaching whichever part he could find. Even their thin undershirts seemed too much between them as Bilbo continued kissing his face, lavishing praise, and Thorin let the endearing words wash over him, healing, if not completely then bit by bit.

They rocked against each other as Bilbo bent down. Thorin's strong legs wrapped around him, and he bit him gently on the side of his neck and smirked at the resounding growl. He let his tongue soothe the spot and then bit again, harder, marking and claiming, knowing that this would not be hidden by Thorin's ridiculously lavish fur coat, knowing that everyone would know. And Thorin writhed under him in that knowledge, moaning freely.

"Mine," Bilbo growled, punctuating the word with another bite and rocking against Thorin faster now. He could feel it low inside him, something uncoiling and so within reach, and he moved harder.

"Mine," he repeated, as Thorin pulled him closer for a kiss that was all teeth and bites, nipping Bilbo's jaw and gasping for breath.

"Mine," Bilbo practically roared with his lips against Thorin as, miraculously, they came within moments of each other, finally chasing their orgasms down.

They quietly rode the aftershocks in each other's arms, too spent for words, content and quietly nuzzling against each other.

"I think they might have heard us," Bilbo whispered, feeling tiredness wash over him. Thorin hummed against his forehead.

Eventually, he got up and and perfunctorily cleaning himself before dipping the washcloth in some hot water and bringing it back for Bilbo. He gently cleaned him, running it over his bare chest and smirking at how Bilbo's breath stuttered and his cock twitched.

"You need to talk to me about these things, you know," Bilbo whispered against his skin when he had crawled back under the covers with him. Thorin wrapped him from behind, kissing his neck and tangling cold feet with Bilbo's warm ones.

They drifted back into sleep and only woke up when the sun was already setting outside, and Bilbo was flushed against Thorin. He burrowed his nose in the soft spot behind Bilbo's ears but he didn't need to, the scent was everywhere. He cock hardened against Bilbo's leg but Thorin refused to wake up his omega, knowing that in the days to come, Bilbo would need all his strength. Without disturbing his hobbit, he quietly got up and checked the door. Then, he took a piece of parchment by the desk in the room and scribbled a short note for some supplies - dried fruits, some bread, and mead - and slid it outside the door.

 

  
***

 

"What is it?" Thorin woke up in the middle of the night to find Bilbo pacing back and forth. The room looked... different. The pillows were arranged in a certain way around Thorin's sleeping form and it looked cleaner, if that were even possible in Elven quarters.

"I'm cleaning up," Bilbo muttered, slightly annoyed and sounding hoarse. He couldn't have been up for more than a couple of minutes, Thorin realised.

This was a part of the omega biology that Thorin had heard about but never experienced first hand. It amused him endlessly, the way Bilbo moved a picture and slid it under their bed, only to return it to its place moments later.

"Come here, it's okay," he said, stretching out his hand and beckoning Bilbo who was looking deranged with lack of sleep and exhaustion.

"No... must do this," came the reply and the painting of some Elvish henchman went on another wall.

"You are nesting, it is normal. Come here, ghivashel," Thorin repeated, using his very special cajoling tone that Bilbo's body couldn't help but respond to.

Looking defeated and entirely too lost for someone who had wrecked Thorin yesterday with words alone, Bilbo stopped, sighed and crawled into Thorin's arms.

"You are safe here, I will take care of you." Bilbo hummed something against Thorin's cheek before kissing it.

"When was your last heat?"  
"Well, it must have been... my birthday two years ago, yes."

Bilbo bit his lip at the look of amazement that clouded Thorin's eyes.

"Hobbits are so lazy and we are so seeped in sex all through the year that our heats become irregular and occur quite rarely. Plus, we are too absorbed in our own world to find a mate for our bodies to know when it should be preparing itself..." Bilbo was finding Thorin's large hands running up and down his back entirely too distracting to continue.

"Oh, well, I'm sure I could manage," Thorin replied, lasciviously squeezing Bilbo's arse on his way down and eliciting a tired guffaw.

"Has my scent changed?" Bilbo asked, exposing his neck and stirring something all too primal in Thorin. He brushed his nose against the soft spot behind Bilbo's ears and inhaled deeply. After weeks of being exposed to it, Thorin still hadn't become used to his reaction to Bilbo's scent. It was still intoxicating and he could spend hours simply necking with Bilbo on the couch and nuzzling him.

"You smell as good to me as you ever do," he replied, making Bilbo smile. Suddenly, his body tensed and his hand flattened on his abdomen.

"What? What was that?" Now, this was one thing alphas didn't normally know or discuss about the omega biology - the numbing cramps.

"Hurts," came Bilbo's miserable voice as he clutched at Thorin's arm, hiding his face in his shoulder as another spasm made him groan in pain.

"Okay, come on, lay down. This is normal, isn't it? What can I do?" Thorin laid Bilbo down on the mountain of pillows, waiting for instructions.

"Normal,yes, but not nice. My throat is parched," said Bilbo, throwing his head back as a big spasm shook him from head to toe.

Thorin poured some wine into a glass and handed it to Bilbo, looking pained as Bilbo groaned and emptied it in a single gulp.

"It's okay. Cramps simply mean that I'm getting ready. Slowly, my body will start emptying itself for... my alpha," Thorin's eyes widened and Bilbo looked up at him, despite his discomfort, "-for you to have nothing in the way," he tried to smile but it just came off as a grimace. Thorin was now pacing, checking the door as he sensed a slight shift in the scent.

"I want you to lie on top of me, come here," said Bilbo, feeling slightly better when Thorin smiled and took his hand, covering his body with his own but still using his elbows to hold most of his weight. On an enquiring sound from Bilbo, he simple said, "I don't want to crush you," and gave Bilbo a sweet peck on his forehead and rested his head on Bilbo's chest when the hobbit simply wouldn't stop whining about "not being made of glass" and "saved all your stubborn arses from trolls". They lay there like that for some time, quietly waiting and both incredibly nervous and excited in equal measure.

It wasn't after a couple of hours of Bilbo spending time on the floor, throwing up in a pot, before time gradually stopped. Sweaty and more tired than he had ever been, Thorin pulled Bilbo into the bath with him. Bilbo's skin was heated and as Thorin washed him, trying hard not to look at his straining cock, Bilbo practically sighed at the coolness of the stale water in the bath.

"Better?" asked Thorin, idly playing with Bilbo's hair.  
"Hmm," finally and incredibly, Bilbo sounded relaxed. As Thorin massaged his scalp - feeling entirely too satisfied at his gorgeous creature sitting naked in his arms and leaning back against him for support - Bilbo started snoring.

With a smile that hummed with domesticity and adoration, Thorin carefully got out of the tub and wrapped Bilbo in a large, fluffy towel, carrying him to the bed to let him have one proper sleep. As he wrapped himself behind Bilbo, he felt wetness around his front. He knew what it was because it was also accompanied by a sweet and familiar scent, only much stronger than Bilbo had ever emanated.

His heat had well and truly begun and Bilbo was peaceful in Thorin's arms now. His fingers traced the soft, golden hair on Bilbo's thigh as he pulled Thorin's hand closer to his chest in his sleep and Thorin melted in that small, unconscious act. There was a distant part of his brain that wanted him to wake his omega up but the dominant part, the part that was currently sighing at the soft lines of sleep on Bilbo's face simply wanted to curl around Bilbo and let him have as much rest as he wanted. So, that's exactly what Thorin did.

 

***

 

Thorin's eyes were closed and he felt the sunlight on his face. The last day had been such a whisper that he had completely lost track of time. Someone had opened the curtains of his room and Thorin shielded his face, groaning as he felt the side of the bed warm.

"Bilbo?" He called out, eyes still tightly shut and his voice sounding hollow in the empty room. He sat up, panicked, feeling his heart thud in his stomach and looked around; the room truly was empty. It is a miracle that Thorin managed to put on his pants before he ran out of the room, his instinct screaming at him that something was wrong, that Bilbo was... he couldn't stand the thought. Thankfully, Bilbo's room was close enough for Thorin's crazy ideas to come to a screeching halt. He knocked once and immediately strode in, not waiting to be called.

Bilbo was sitting on a small footstool that seemed to work adequately as a chair for him, and the room was swimming with pheromones, everything in Thorin's head asking him to pick up his omega and scream at him for scaring the living daylights out of him. But when Bilbo looked up at him, looking too tired for someone who had slept so well, he just sighed and sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" he said, noticing how Bilbo's shoulders shuddered a little at the sound of his voice. Reaching out, Thorin gently touched his back. There was a lukewarm cup of tea around Bilbo's hand and Thorin quietly took it from him, taking a sip before placing it back on the side table.

"Don't look so scared," said Bilbo. "I simply wanted some tea and I felt okay when I woke up. So I thought I'd- never mind. I couldn't even make it back." Bilbo drew in a shaky breath and when Thorin cupped his cheek, he was burning up.

If Bilbo really did feel good after waking up, Thorin was an elf.

"I don't know how you made it to this room on your own. You could have woken me up, I'd have made you that tea," he replied, feeling something unfurl under him at the way Bilbo turned his head and kissed the palm of his head. Everything was suddenly slowing down, Thorin couldn't help but notice that Bilbo was wrapped in just a blanket, a rudimentary single knot at the front holding it all together.

"I don't like not being able to do anything..." Bilbo sounded like he was scarcely aware of where he was and Thorin just couldn't help getting up and stepping behind him. He gently unravelled the knot at the front and kissed one, beautifully unscarred shoulder. His hands slid down as the sheet fell away Bilbo arched against his body.

"Oh," Bilbo sounded pained as he leaned back against a strong chest.  
"Let it happen, it's okay, I'm here. You have to stop fighting it." Thorin pulled Bilbo up and buried his face in soft curls, inhaling deep and taking the tip of Bilbo's ears in his mouth.

"Off, get your clothes off, right now!" Bilbo clutched his arm for purchase as he spun around, sounding desperate, eager, almost deranged and Thorin let him pull his trousers down as Bilbo kissed him with hunger, bumping their teeth together because of the awkward angle.

Bilbo's legs were shaking under him and Thorin circled his arms around his waist, steadying him as he stepped out of his trousers and cupped Bilbo's face, leaning down to nip and suck as his jaw. He kissed him long and hard, feeling the tinier body of Bilbo shiver against him. They didn't come up to breathe until Bilbo was moaning against him and clawing his back.

"I want you to fuck me, right now. I want you so much..." This was the part Thorin loved, his omega desperate for him and his touch; the fact that it was Bilbo made him growl with want. Bilbo rubbed his cheek against Thorin's chest and his eyes lingered on the purple blue mark on Thorin's neck. He could practically hear Bilbo's thoughts.

"Come on, let's go back to my room," Thorin's room was slightly bigger and at that moment, he could only grudgingly admit that it was nice of the elves to do that.

"No, I can't- do it here, please, Thorin," Bilbo panted, grabbing Thorin down by his braids for another, bruising kiss, and teetering in his arms. Thorin took one look at the tiny bed but he had never been able to refuse his partners anything. And the way Bilbo pleaded, kissing him like he would drown without his mouth on his, made up Thorin's mind.

"We'll do it here then," he said and when Bilbo groaned, he lifted Bilbo by the arse and planted him on the small, hobbit sized bed.

Bilbo immediately turned over, back arching and hole exposed. Thorin felt a surge of want within him but the bed was too small for this to be done properly.

Positioning himself right behind Bilbo, he took himself in hand and moved Bilbo's limbs to make it easier for him. This was all about Bilbo, about scratching that initial itch. Thorin was already hard, his senses were brimming with just one thought but before he could do _that_ , he gently touched the soft, pink hole with his thumb and Bilbo groaned at that simple touch.

"Look how wet you are, Mahal!" The fluid ran down Bilbo's thighs and Thorin ran his finger up to collect it. His sucked them into his mouth just as Bilbo looked back, eyes wide and pleading.

"Stop teasing," he groaned when Thorin pushed three of his fingers in and he could feel no discomfort from Bilbo. Instead, Bilbo pushed back against them and wriggled in a way that broke Thorin's resolve completely.

"I just want to make sure you're ready," he said.  
"I have been ready for 2 years now!" 

"Okay, let's take this slowly. Bilbo? Look at me." Bilbo did. "Gently, at first," he guided himself into Bilbo, barely breaching but stilled himself when Bilbo cried out loudly.

"Okay?" Thorin asked, tentatively squeezing Bilbo's thighs and getting a nod in response. He desperately wanted to see Bilbo's face and it seemed Bilbo was thinking quite the same, but the size of the bed made it impossible for them to do anything apart from this.

"What is it?" It was taking all of Thorin's energy not to push in. Bilbo took several deep breaths and muttered something inaudible. Thinking he had severely miscalculated something, Thorin started pulling back was was stopped at an angry hiss and Bilbo's hand at his hip.

"Don't- I'm going to come!" Bilbo said.  
"Already?" Thorin whispered in awe but Bilbo's untouched cock twitched under him and _Mahal_ , Thorin so desperately wanted to see him come.

"Okay, come on!" Thorin pulled back, just a bit, and started rubbing his cock along Bilbo's hole, whispering encouragement and nipping Bilbo's ears lightly. He snapped his hips to the front, feeling Bilbo's scent get stronger in the room as he came in quick jerks.

Bilbo grabbed on to the sheets and breathed heavily and Thorin simply pushed in further, heightening his orgasm. It awed him, the way Bilbo throbbed around him and felt so exquisitely tight, despite the lubrication flowing freely out of his hole.

"Another one?" Thorin was beginning to slur his speech now because it was taking everything he had not to push past that one point, he could feel the resistance inside Bilbo's body.

"Yes, yes!" Bilbo's head was buried in the crook of his arm and Thorin gently fucked him as Bilbo's body prepared for another orgasm as it was rocking with the first one. This was anything but gentle for Bilbo whose knuckles were white against the soiled sheets. The moment Thorin felt the opening inside Bilbo widen, he pulled back again and reached under their bodies, taking Bilbo small cock in hand. The cries became sharper and louder and Bilbo came in Thorin's hands, going limp under him.

"Perhaps, one more," said Thorin, and this time, he fucked Bilbo harder, not stopping for breath. It was like a madness in his veins, he wanted to see Bilbo come apart one last time, at least for taking the initial edge off, and he was possessed. He gripped Bilbo's hips hard and the fact that he would leave marks gave him pleasure at a primal level. Bilbo merely choked out sobs, gasping when Thorin thrust in particularly hard and bent down to nip along the side of his neck.

"Come on, ghivashel," he stopped himself and could feel the opening fluttering around the head of his cock. Instead, he sucked the tip of Bilbo's ears into his mouth and bit gently along the helix, filthy words pouring out of his mouth.

"Oh Eru, I think-" Bilbo couldn't finish that sentence because he simply didn't have the breath for it. Thorin continued to rock inside him as Bilbo's body spasmed and pulled out when he felt the head of his cock expanding. He gripped the base tight as Bilbo blinked blearily at him.

"What?" Bilbo said as Thorin started bundling him up in blankets.  
"Shush, to my room now. Wrap your arms around my neck, yes, like that," he kept showering him with beautiful words and Bilbo basked in them, smiling shyly and making Thorin's heart clench.

If they met anyone on their way back to Thorin's room, they didn't know, because all Thorin could feel was Bilbo nipping along his jaw, satiated for now. When he closed the door behind him and placed Bilbo on the bed, Bilbo wantonly pushed back against the pillows, baring the beautiful expanse of his throat, and spread his legs, tired eyes blinking gorgeously at Thorin.

"Come on, I want you to knot me," he said.  
"Yes, in a minute. Come here before that," whispered Thorin, climbing on to the bed and rolling them in tandem so that they slotted perfectly against each other. He felt a need to be closer to Bilbo and Bilbo answered the question in his mind by pulling his arm under his ribs, and kissing the tips of his fingers.

"I'm ready," he muttered, teasing Thorin by rubbing his arse up and down his length. He shivered with anticipation as Thorin growled "Impertinent hobbit," and turned back his head to give him a filthy kiss.

He nuzzled the side of Bilbo's throat and gently pushed in, pulling him even closer as Bilbo's breath caught in his throat. Now that the initial frenzy had worn off, Bilbo could finally feel the nerve endings of his body on fire, his could feel the slight burn despite the ample lubrication caused by Thorin's massive cock. And he could feel Thorin panting against his ear, breathing on to his skin and nipping along his neck like he was seeking permission.

"Yes, of course," whispered Bilbo, pushing back exactly when Thorin pushed in and breached the soft resistance inside Bilbo. His knot inflated at the stimulation and Bilbo cried out as Thorin bit down hard on the side of his neck, bonding them for life.

"Yes, yes, yes. Mine... you're mine," the initial discomfort forgotten, Bilbo was awash with fresh stimulation, and as Thorin's knot slowly expanded, their breathing became ragged. Bilbo made a pained sound as the knot stretched his insides beyond limit and Thorin's cheek was immediately next to his, rubbing against his own. He whispered quiet words of comfort and his hand squeezed Bilbo's thighs, brushing against his nipples on the way down. They were knotted tight and when Thorin rubbed his tongue over their bonding mark, Bilbo completely lost it. His cock spurted once and this time, Bilbo practically passed out from the sheer intensity of the orgasm.

Thorin felt Bilbo clench around him, milking him, and coated his insides once, already exhausted.

"Thorin?" Bilbo sounded weak but Thorin, he sounded completely broken. He was mumbling promises in Bilbo's skin as if in a trance.

"...never leave you, ever," he whispered as Bilbo's body dragged another orgasm out of him and left him panting in Bilbo's hair.  
"Shush, I know. I love you too," Bilbo kissed his hand and turned his head back so that Thorin could kiss him weakly on the lips.

They stayed knotted for hours, Thorin riding wave after wave of orgasm and Bilbo blissful in his sleep as his body kept Thorin glued to him.

 

***

 

"Thorin? What are you doing there?" Bilbo woke up to the sound of sloshing and let out an unhobbitlike screech on seeing an elf in the room.

"It's okay, he's just replacing the stale water in the bath," Thorin was immediately by his side, helping him cover his modesty. He kissed Bilbo discreetly as more sloshing sounds drowned Bilbo's moans.

"But he is- he saw me!" replied Bilbo, melting in Thorin's arms despite his indignant tone.  
"It's okay, he is a trusted Beta... I spoke with Gandalf while you were asleep," he rubbed his nose with Bilbo's and pulled him into a comfortable embrace. On an enquiring hum, he continued. "Need to bathe, things are beginning to settle and itch," he ran his thumb on a reddening rash along Bilbo's waist, and covered it up with the sheet as the elf gave him a curt nod and left. It wasn't that Bilbo smelled bad but the truth was Thorin felt scratches and itches on his body, and he couldn't bear to be parted from Bilbo as he took a bath.

"Okay, will you- just pick me up and take me there?" Thorin's brows rose in an amused smirk but Bilbo simply pressed his lips together. "I can't feel my legs and I blame you," he said, and grinned at the way Thorin flushed.

Their bath was a quiet affair that turned into Bilbo seeking Thorin's hand and guiding it between his legs so that he could gently push against it, then getting frustrated when it didn't satisfy him. When Thorin squeezed his cock and took him in hand, Bilbo jerked in his fist and Thorin sucked on their bonding mark, his other hand rubbing along Bilbo's sides. Eventually Thorin took him back to their bed - the sheets had been changed while they were bathing - and tipped Bilbo back, making love to him as slowly and lovingly as he could.

After the initial knotting, this part of the omega's heat was more about strengthening the bond. Which is why when Bilbo pushed Thorin back and reversed their positions, slowly grinding himself down, his head thrown back and thighs straining, Thorin couldn't help but feel that if he died right now, from too much sexual stimulation, he would not be remiss.

"I have dreamt about this, since our kiss at the fountain," Bilbo babbled on, eyes closed and hips pumping, his cock lying heavy between them.  
"Do you realise your quiet voice is quite loud right now?" It was a miracle Thorin could come up with a witty retort at the admission that set him aflamebecause Bilbo was doing a thing with his hips that was making his eyes roll back.

  
"Mmm, yes, your voice is so good, gah! I jerked myself off at Bag End before I joined all of you, I just- with you singing and your battle eyebrows..." Thorin made a sound in his throat that made Bilbo open his eyes and look down, and he just winked at Thorin.  
"Mahal!" Thorin roared and his hips jerked up as Bilbo let out a beautiful moan and planted his hands flat on Thorin's chest.

"Wait, like this," Thorin gently pushed Bilbo's hands around his neck so that he could pull him on his lap and kiss him as he pushed up into him. He swallowed all of Bilbo's moans and pleas, as their second knotting took place with Bilbo half asleep in Thorin's arms, and Thorin rocking into him.

Since they could't move, he simply cajoled Bilbo to lean against his chest, letting him have some sleep.

 

***

 

By the third day, Bilbo had woken Thorin up twice, pushing restlessly against his thigh until Thorin fucked him with quiet abandon. He kissed down Bilbo's chest and peppered marks down his neck and shoulders, watching him come apart under his mouth without a touch to his cock, before he slept fitfully for another hour or so. They had a couple more showers and Thorin tried to make Bilbo eat something before letting him go to bed. Eventually, they were both so tired that everytime Bilbo woke up and curled towards Thorin, he sounded pained and more tired.

When Thorin couldn't fuck him anymore, he knelt between Bilbo's legs and pushed two fingers into him, making his mouth impossibly warm and soft for Bilbo to hold on to his braids and fuck his mouth till he simply chased his orgasm and fell back. 

 

***

 

"I can't believe it is over," Bilbo said. He had woken up to a room that looked like it had been through a storm and body that seemed to be the epicentre of it. Thorin was no better, with scratches running down his back and dried fruit in his tangled hair. At least, he was well enough to call for the same elf's services again and let them have a shower.

"Can't carry you this time," Thorin joked, and the memory of the past three days, especially the last one with Thorin's head between his legs, made Bilbo flush with embarrassment.

"Rude dwarf," he scowled as he pulled Thorin up and they both sank in the warm water, groaning in tandem with their muscles.

 

***

 

When they left Rivendell, Lord Elrond offered Bilbo place to stay back and on refusal, simply shrugged like he was expecting it, and gave him a heat-holding wine instead.

"Something to make the journey bearable," he said and Bilbo bowed low, touched by the thoughtful gift and raised his brows at Thorin who did the same, thanking Elrond for his hospitality and help.

Eventually, the dragon woke up and Bilbo stole the Arkenstone right under everyone's nose. Thorin was gripped by his sickness and for a frightening time, Bilbo feared he had lost his love forever. But like all bad things, this too passed, and the light shone on the Kingdom of Erebor again. Thorin came to claim Bilbo after the battle was over and as they kissed each other, lips bloody and clothes torn, they knew they had a beautiful life and a far difficult journey ahead - the rebuilding of broken bonds.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all your support with this fic. I do hope you liked it and are in hell just like me :P Please leave kudos and comments to let me know if I should attempt another "1000 kisses" kinda bagginshield fic :)


End file.
